Flavorings account for over a quarter of the worldwide food additive market. Most flavoring compounds are produced via chemical synthesis or by extraction from natural materials. However, for various reasons, these methods are either not efficient or not environmentally friendly. An alternative approach for producing flavoring compounds is microbial biosynthesis or bioconversion. Flavoring compounds produced by a microbe can be marketed as “natural” flavors, which can commend higher prices. Yet, the rate of their synthesis is usually low. There is a need for highly efficient flavor compound-producing microbes.